


The Thing

by egosoffire



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Femdom, Light BDSM, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egosoffire/pseuds/egosoffire
Summary: Rey and Ben decide to try out a purchase they made at an off-world sex shop. PEGGING.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	The Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I got asked on tumblr to write a reylo pegging ficlet. This became a bit longer than ficlet sized.

“Ben.”

His head swirled with negativity, images of the past, and yet somehow, her firm words were enough to quiet them. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them, he was staring into hers. God, she was beautiful, and her presence just held his attention. 

“What…I…”

“Stop thinking,” Rey answered firmly. She put both hands on his waist and drew him in towards her. It was The Force, their bond, and just the pure magnitude of her soul, but he was entirely hers. “I want you to stop thinking for just a little while.”

Her kiss was magic. She pressed her entire body into it, and when he held her, he was again reminded of the size difference between them. He enveloped her with both arms and kissed her with everything he had, trying to rid himself of the darkness of those thoughts that broke him. His eyes widened, and he smiled. 

“You overthink,” she murmured. 

She then led him over to the bed they shared in their tiny quarters. She forced him down, and he sat. She sat on his lap, holding herself against him. She spread her legs and straddled him, kissing him again earnestly. The kiss ignited the fire in his heart that lay dormant, always waiting for her to spark it back up. She brushed his hair back and kissed him again.

And again, and again…

Ben wasn’t sure the two of them could ever stop. 

“Do you want to try that thing today?” Rey asked, a mischief in her eyes that destroyed him. “You know, the one we were talking about… I got the…thing.”

Ben nodded.

“Undress then.”

Rey left the room with a spring in her step, and Ben watched in awe. Immediately, he obeyed her order, stripping off his outer layers. When she returned from the other room of their quarters in just a thin robe, he was only left in underwear. She eyed him for a long moment, a smile curling at her lips. 

“You’re too beautiful,” she murmured, dragging him towards her with nothing but her will. He willingly floated into her arms. She kissed him with the intensity that he came to know from her, the lightning that burned in her veins. She pulled back only to brush her thumb along his lower lip. “Go ahead and get on your hands and knees on the bed, Ben.”

Ben obeyed immediately. There was something about her that was stronger than the force, stronger than the hardest of hearts. She bent his will in a way that was not only erotic but soul melting. He felt full when he was with her. He got on the bed, the position submissive and willing.\Rey moved behind him, but when he turned his head to look back, she shook her head.

“No, relax. Don’t look.”

So, Ben turned his face forward again. 

She pulled off his underwear, leaving him naked before her. The exposure was intense, making him more vulnerable than he liked. He shuddered a little, and Rey pressed a kiss to the back of his neck.

“Just breathe, darling.”

Soon, he felt slick wetness against his skin, and something gentle probing him from behind. He and Rey had talked about this, but that didn’t mean that it wasn’t utterly nerve-wracking. Her fingers were tender, and she moved slowly, but the first intrusion was enough to have him gasping.

“Oh…”

“Does that feel okay? Does it hurt?”

“It’s okay. No, not really…” 

Maybe it hurt a little, but the sting was hardly an issue. Mostly, it was just a new feeling. The sharpness of it was enjoyable, and it was easy to relax, let her take control of what she was going to do. It was always a little easier just to let Rey have control of things. 

The intrusion was a little more intense when she added another finger, forcing him to relax with the power of her will. He was hers to mold as she pleased, and it didn’t take long for him to feel prepared for what she had.

It was a long phallus made of a synthetic plast-cast. Rey had picked it up on one of their last missions in a shop that proclaimed it had all the wares for lovemaking and fertility. Now, Ben understood the lovemaking part of that. It slipped into a soft harness that a woman could wear like an undergarment. According to Rey, the shopkeeper, an elderly woman of an undetermined species, had nearly giggled when she told her the pleasure it’d bring a human man to be taken.

So, she’d purchased it and here they were.

The tip of it pressed against him, and Ben found himself holding his breath. He rocked forward on his knees, trying to give her as much access as possible. She sank in slowly, inch by inch. The slow pace was welcome, but it was also torturous, as Ben swore he could feel the drag of her inside of him. His head swam a little, and his vision blurred, then, at last, she said softly, “Okay, there we are.”

She was all the way inside.

“You okay?” she murmured, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

“Feels weird, but I’m good.” 

“It feels good to me,” Rey whispered. He could hear the breathlessness in her voice and knew she loved it. “I think it’ll feel perfect for you if I move.”

“Then move.”

She was eager to comply. She started to thrust her hips in a slow, experimental way. Ben knew what it was like from that end, and could imagine it felt powerful. He sat up on his knees. He tilted his head back. Rey bit his neck as she picked up the pace. That was when she let out a soft sound, nearly a growl, and his eyes rolled back in his head. 

“Do that again,” he begged.

Rey thrust with more intensity at the same spot, and he moaned, a broken man. She pulled him back towards her, and he felt like he was being held back by nothing at all, and everything at the same time. Her breath was coming in shallow pants, and he could feel her need in every movement she made.

Her breath hitched. Ben could sense that she was close to losing control of herself, so he wasn’t surprised when she held back. She slowed the roll of her hips and reached around them, curling her delicate fingers around his length. Being touched so intimately was new, terrifying, and yet he loved it more than anything else. Her touch practically vibrated with energy. She stroked him lightly, her fingers barely brushing flesh. He pressed back against her as her strokes fell into time with the shaft being driven deep into him. He closed his eyes, and a sound escaped him that tried to be a moan, but was pretty much a whimper.

She leaned against his back, and he could feel the brush of her chest against his skin. It seemed, when he was with Rey, that the whole galaxy swirled around them. He grew powerful and yet so incredibly weak at the same time. 

“Please,” he begged, wanting nothing more than for her to touch him. “Please, Rey.”

She did not increase the speed of her stroking. Instead, she angled his hips so that he was further up on his knees, and she started thrusting hard. Ben let out a shameless yelp, eyes rolled back into his head. Whatever she hit had sent him spiraling into the abyss. He was almost sure his soul left his body for a moment.

“It’s okay, Ben,” she soothed, moaning. 

Her moan told him that once again, they were feeling each other’s pleasure, the same way that they shared each other’s pain. He felt that he was wrapped up in Rey, the deep, hot satisfaction, not just his own. She started moving her hand again, and he was pretty sure that holding back was no longer an option.

“Rey…please…please…”

“Let go.”

Those two words, spoken in a hushed moan, took him over. 

Their bodies, their pleasure became one as they climaxed together. Rey made a sound that reminded him of a sigh but was so loud it was all he could hear. He was pretty sure that he screamed, vision blurring and heart racing. He felt the drag of her pulling out of him and detaching the device, but he couldn’t see until she turned him around and wrapped herself around him.

“Remind me to thank that old woman,” Rey chuckled against his neck, and the world swam back around them.

“Oh, I will.”


End file.
